


you do it well

by junew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kink, M/M, Smut, junew version... OG from a different pairing, kitty kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junew/pseuds/junew
Summary: Chanhee runs his hands down on Juyeon's arms, until he reaches his hands.





	you do it well

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted before with a different pairing but... i deleted it and changed it to junew instead JUST because I CAN. haha. 
> 
> don't like what you see on the tags? then, don't proceed to read! :P

Chanhee runs his hands down on Juyeon's arms, until he reaches his hands. He grabs one of them and guides it under his sweater. He, then, moves the younger's hand on his back, near the apple of his ass. 

Chanhee moans at his own ministrations.

Juyeon didn't do a thing, he just stared at his hands now getting dragged at the younger's backside, feeling Chanhee’s cold skin underneath his shaky fingers.

Chanhee brings Juyeon's hand further down, letting out a whine at the contact, fingers feathery soft against his silky skin. He guides the latter's hands near his crack, but he doesn't let him touch it. Instead, Chanhee brings it further south, to let him feel the tail he is wearing.

Chanhee lifts his head up a bit to look at Juyeon, smirking upon seeing the older heave out shaky breaths, in-out, in-out, chest moving up and down as he does so.

Chanhee brings his free hand on Juyeon's cheek, caressing it lovingly, then carefully brings his face closer, both of their foreheads touching, Juyeon almost getting crossed-eyed from when their eyes met.

 

" _I wore it for you, baby_."

 

Juyeon lets out a whine, slightly gripping the fake tail on his hand, his fists closing around it, just enough to have a feel of it. He tugs on it accidentally, making Chanhee groan at the slight movement in his ass.

Chanhee closes the gap between their faces, bringing both of his hands under Juyeon's jaw, not giving him time to adjust, already inserting his warm, wet tongue in the younger's hot mouth.

Juyeon, then, removed his hand on the soft tail, trailing his fingers upward instead, tracing shapes on Chanhee's abdomen, specifically below his navel, white, smooth, cold to the touch. It makes Chanhee sigh on the kiss, a soft whimper follows. 

The older moves his hand downwards, dragging his nails lightly as he does so. Chanhee tilted their heads for better access, the new position making Juyeon moan. He can already feel Chanhee's dick near the back of his hand–no underwear–but he doesn't pay it any attention just to spite Chanhee. Instead, Juyeon ghosts his fingers around the area of Chanhee's sensitive cock, making Chanhee whine on the kiss, then proceeding to pull away.

Chanhee keeps his lips pre-occupied by kissing his chin, going downwards to his neck.

The older can feel the soft material of Chanhee's fake kitten ears against his skin. It tickles.

Juyeon tilted his head for Chanhee to have better access, sucking on his jaw, teeth lightly grazing it afterwards. He lets out a groan when Chanhee sucks in a sensitive area, sending shocks to his already half-hard dick trapped within the constraint of his pants, already craving for attention.

Juyeon almost forgets what he was doing, the younger’s mouth being too distracting against his flushed skin, until Chanhee's cock twitches, lightly hitting the younger's hand. Juyeon, then, continues doing his actions from earlier, lifting his hand up a bit, to leave the head of Chanhee's dick feathery touches. The younger of the two bites down at a particular area. _Hard_.

  

" _Baby_. Touch  _kitty_ , please," Chanhee whines, sucking on the skin where Juyeon's neck becomes the shoulder to leave a mark. 

"D-does  _kitty_  deserve it?" Juyeon asks Chanhee, voice shaky, while continuing his actions. Fuck. 

 

Chanhee bites the skin of Juyeon's shoulder, pulling at it lightly after hearing Juyeon's response. Blindly, his fingers move from the younger's jaw to his cheek, tracing patterns as he does so until his hand reaches Juyeon's chin. Chanhee’s thumb grazes his bottom lip before pushing it inside. 

Juyeon, like reflex, wrapped his mouth around it, adding suction afterwards. He hears Chanhee groan on his shoulder, hot breath hitting it. Chanhee, then, moves his lips back on his throat, under his jaw, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses on the area.

  

" _Kitty_  will tell you what to do," Chanhee licks a stripe up the older’s throat, making him say nothing at all except from the soft groan due to his surprise.

"Is that clear,  _baby_? You will follow what  _kitty_  wants?" Chanhee asks Juyeon again, his cold nose, brushing on his jaw.  

 

Juyeon bit his bottom lip nodding afterwards. Ah, Juyeon thinks, he can't really dominate this man whenever he knows what Juyeon wants. What Juyeon needs. Not that he's complaining. He loves this side of Chanhee. Whiny, but still in charge. Putty in his hands, but still dominating the shit out of him.

  

"Good  _baby_ ," Chanhee praises him, leaving a soft kiss on his jaw.

  

He moves his mouth near Juyeon's left ear, hot breath hitting it in the most perfect way. He bites on the lobe, teeth dragging it lightly before licking it. Chanhee, then, whispers to the older what he wants.

  

"Now touch me."

  

Juyeon, not letting Chanhee wait anymore, grips his dick, his large palm and long and thick fingers wrapping what they can accommodate. He strokes it, one, two, three times until Chanhee goes fully hard and hot on his palm.

The older hears Chanhee heave out a shaky sigh, his forehead plopped on his left shoulder, one of his fake cat ears fluffy on the side of Juyeon's neck. Both of his hands find a new position, gripping Juyeon's waist tightly, but not yet bringing their hips closer.

  

"A-ah. That's right,  _baby_. That's what  _kitty_  wants."

**Author's Note:**

> title from do it well by dvsn!
> 
> if you found a minor error, sorry :P  
> also, my apologies for it being so short


End file.
